Dstuff
Dstuff is a creator of various media, and is one of the founding members of the crew. He is regarded, on his gaming channel, to be terrible at most games he plays. Dstuff is working towards many occupations such as voice actor, director, and more. Bio Username: thedstuff, DstuffGames, Partisode, DstuffVlogs Real name: D Matano Age: '''15 '''Aliases: '''N00b, D, Newby D '''Sayings:'' '' Nice! Oh my god, dude.. '' ''WHAT THE FRIK, MAN! Sweet jesus! You have fun with that, I'm gonna ________ Wanna know... how I got these scars? Oh crap.... Color: Red Similar: JonCodec, TheGameSmart, WolfKidGaming, JJ9908 Origins Story: ---- D Matano was always into making movies, at the age of 8 he was making short videos with his stuffed animals called "Dog Meetings". it was when he turned 11 in which he moved to a new house, and met his friend Mike. Mike helped D make Dog Meetings, and became the second member of the show, along with many others. Mike and D became a team, and decided to form their own movie comany. However, they couldn't think of a name. One day, D had bought a DS game entitled "Wario Ware DIY" in which you create your own company. D decided to call the company Dstuff, a combination of his first name and "Stuff" representing company products. D stuck with this name and soon decided to make it the name of D and Mikes Movie company. D and Mike made "Dog meetings" and other shows up until 2012, when Mike moved to a new house. Dog Meetings was soon cancelled, and no episodes were ever uploaded onto YouTube. ( D didn't get an account until he was 13 years old ) Later, in mid-2012, D decided to ditch the company, and Dstuff became his new name. Mike, may have moved, but he was still online, so, Dstuff asked Mike to get Skype, and they finally had means of communication, other than their phones. Dstuff had introduced Mike to the game "Minecraft", which was introduced to him in 2011 by BestPopcornEver (Sean). One day, Dstuff decided to make a gaming channel, inspired by YouTubers such as BananaPieLord. Dstuff asked Mike, who went by the name "TheGameSmart", to join him on a Minecraft server to record his very first video. The two went on the server, randomly asking other players if they would like to join them on Skype. Two players had accepted the offer, their names were Jon156 (Jon) and Ryan156 (Ryan). The four became friends. Jon taught Dstuff recording techniques and later became a very good friend of him. Since then, Dstuff had changed his gaming channel for better. One day, Dstuff was in a Skype call with Jon and some of his friends (Aydin, Ryan, and Cameron). They were discussing the idea of the development of their own group, they each had ideas for the name of the group, varying from, the Taco Clan to the Awesome Club. Dstuff wanted to choose a name that wasn't taken. Soon, Dstuff had picked a name. 'The Newb Crew" was accepted by the group and Dstuff was voted owner, for picking out the name. Later, throughout the later months of 2012, Aydin, Ryan, and Cameron were offline far more frequently, until they stayed offline completely ever since. Dstuff and Jon had met up with new friends such as JJ, Wolf, Drew, and many others who joined the Newb crew as well. Dstuff, Jon, JJ, and Wolf had become the four NEW main members of the Crew. The four now record almost daily along with other members. Dsuff says " The Crew has definitely evolved since that Skype call last year, by alot! ". Soon, Dstuff felt nostalgic. Missing the old shows Mike and him had made daily. In February of 2013, Dstuff finally decided to remake Dog Meetings, and put each episode on YouTube, starting from the very first episode, all the way to the finale on season 4 ( The show was of course stopped, due to Mike moving ). Dstuff has stated "The new show will be on his main channel some time this summer, the last thing I need is Mike to come over." Category:D Category:Dstuff Category:Thedstuff Category:Stuff Category:Ds Category:N00b Category:Newb